Movie timeline
10 million years ago :Time of the Proto-Kilrathi. They develop the tactic of hunting packs and ambush the weakest, most vulnerable prey in a coordinated attack.Confederaton Handbook ;3-4 million years ago :Early humans achieve sentience and began to make weapons. ---- ;1998.271 ;late 2000s: Grand Unified Theory is perfected. ;early 21st century:Both hot and cold fusion are used in power plants for the cities of Terra. Eventually fusion technology becomes efficient enough to produce fusion-propelled prototype space vehicles. ;2032: UN Solar Trust commissions the Sagan, built by McDonnell-Douglas engineering. ;2041:The Sagan is launched from the L3 station. ---- ;22nd century:Solar expansion. ;2116:The Sagan is decomissioned. ;2167:The United Nations establish Olympia Station, the first permanent planetary Terran settlement. ;late 22nd century: First "FTL" prototypes. ---- ;23rd century:Terrans suffer ecocatastrophe. ;2214:Dr. Shari Akwende discovers the antigraviton drift. ;2215:By this year the UN has established presence on the moons of Jupiter and Saturn (permanent colonies), Uranus and Neptune (research facilities); Pluto has been explored. ;2219:The first of the Great Pandemics appears. Luna Station is lost soon after. ;2257:Birth of Ivar Chu McDaniel ;2288:Birth of Andre Morvan ;2294:On Neptune, McDaniel begins to experience visions. ---- ;2300:Sol System's colonies are at their height in number citizens. ;2304:Discovery of the Morvan Drive. ;2309:McDanielites control the Outer Planets Policy Council. ;2311:Using sloships, the McDanielists begin colonizing planets. ;2336:Death of Dr. Andre Morvan ;2350:Pilgrims establish regular trade routes between Titan and the Centauri colonies. ---- ;25 century:By the beginning of this century, all McDanielists have left the Sol System. ;2400: Sol system colonies were less than a quarter of what they were a century before. ;2423:The quarantine on Earth is lifted. ;2450: By this time, the Pilgrim Alliance establishes its adinistrative center on Beacon with McDaniel's World as the HQ of the spiritual authority. ;2462: Treaty of Luna. ---- ;2500:Pigrims discover propulsion system that would become to known as Akwende or jump drive (but kept secret from Terra). ;2588: :;.315:The Haile Selassie makes the first successful jump-transit from Sol to Polaris. :;.323:Haile Selassie returns to Sol. :By this year, the Pilgrim Alliance have colonized 12 systems. ;2597:Arnold Blair is born on Earth. ---- ;2605:James Taggart is born on Mimas Colony to the Pilgrim and Human parents. ;2610s:Geoffrey Tolwyn enters the Academy. ;c.2614:Last recorded time when a Pilgrim jumps a pulsar. ;2615:A militant faction seizes control of the Pilgrim Alliance. ;2620:Blair is awarded the Golden Moebius for software design. ;2629 :;.334:Pilgrim Alliance surrenders after some battle.Hanbook, pg 16 ;2630: Birth of Christopher Blair :;.244:A Pilgrim fleet arrives at the Sol System. Battle of Titan between the Confederation and the Pilgrim Alliance; beginning of the civil Pilgrim War, the bloodiest space war in its time.Star*Soldier ;2631 :;.244:Pilgrim War officially begins between the Pilgrim Alliance and the Terran Confederation.Handbook, pg 21 ;2632: :;.017: Pilgrims destroy Celeste, along with its mining colony. :;.018:Confed formally declares war against the Alliance. ;~2632:It is believed that the current Kilrathi Emperor ascends the imperial throne around this year. ;2633: Commodore Tolwyn picks Arnold Blair to join the Grand Fleet design team; he is appointed senior cyberneticist. :;.235 ::The Confed launches its Grand Fleet against the Pilgrim Alliance leading to a series of extended sieges and the Peron Massacre. ;2634: :;.288:The Confed Grand Fleet against the Pilgrims is reinforced. :;.301:Arnold Blair dies on Peron. :;.302:Solar Newswire Service announces Blair's death. :;.359:Confed joint fleets jump to Beacon. Pilgrims offer their surrender. ;2635: :Pilgrim War ends. :Battle of the Port of Titan begins.Handbook, pg16 :;.049:Peace accords at Cygnus which dissolve the Pilgrim Alliance. ;2638: :;.229:First contact with the Kilrathi: Iason encounters 3 armed Kilrathi merchantmen and is destroyed. :;.348:A CSF patrol captures a Kilrathi corvette near Masa. . :By end of '38, Confed analysts had determined that the Kilrathi sphere of influence was at least equal to, and possibly greater than that of humanity. ;2639: :;.006:The Kilrathi attack Hellespont and Tartarus. :;.007:The Confederation Senate passes a formal declaration of war. :;.334:The Pilgrim Alliance surrenders unconditionally; all Alliance worlds were absorbed into the Terran Confederation. ;2640: :;.160: The Kilrathi launch a major assault against Vega Sector. ;;.200 Kiralthi major assault ends. :;.220: Having lost about 30% systems a Confed begins a counter offensive :;.340: The Confed has taken nearly all the lost colonies in Vega. ;2641: :;.009:The Confederation declares war against Kilrah. ;2644:Late in the year, Kilrathi repulse a Confed attempt to bring all Episilon Sector under its control. :T'Kon Meth and T'Rel Meh fell after heavy fighting, but invasion effort was stalled. ;2646:Command upheavals; Geoffrey Tolwyn becomes an Admiral. :After a counteroffensive, the Kilrathi take T'Kon Meth and T'Rel Meh back from the Confed. :;.080:Battle of Repleetah begins. :;.290:Battle of Repleetah ends. ;2644:The Confed attempts to bring the Epsilon Sector under its control but is repulsed by the Kilrathi. ;2649:Confed allied assault on G'wriss. After three days Confed forces are wiped out. It becomes known as Custer's Carnival. ;2651: :;290:Battle of Repleetah ends. ;2653:Student's Encyclopedia, 123rd Edition is published on Earth. ;2654: :;.042:Interview with Geoffrey Tolwyn] in Jubilee Magazine by Davis Davis. :;.070:The is in Roberts Quadrant, Vega Sector. Vince Chen is killed. :;.074:Jeannette Deveraux compiles a letter to Mrs. Chen. ;2654: :;.074 (March 15):Aided by Pilgrim terrorists, a Kilrathi fleet destroys Pegasus Station securing a way to Earth. They are engaged by Terran ships and Tiger's Claw which delays the enemy advance. Tolwyn turns the tables and eliminates the entire fleet. :;(March 16) :;(March 17) :;(March 18): An unmarked Olympus attacks Mylon III. :;.079:Pilgrim traitors capture the cruiser Olympus carrying an experimental weapon. Humans and Kilrathi try to stop them and capture its technology. The weapon is ultimately disabled, but the Olympus escapes.Pilgrim Stars :;.080 :;.082 :;.083 :;.088 :;.095 :;.098 :;.112 :;.113 :;.114 :;.128 :;.130 :;.133 :;.137 :;.142 :;.148 :;.150 :;.151 :;.153 :;.155 :;.156 :;.157 :;.158 :;.163 Notes In the Handbook, the book gives several histories and conflicting dates for when the Pilgrim War/s began or ended. At least one reference says a war ended 2629, another spot says it began in 2631 and ended in 2635. Another section says a war began in 2635 and ended in 2639. The Pilgrim Alliance is said to have been devolved or implied to have been defeated in 2629, 2635, and 2639.